The Objective of an Action
The Objective of an Action is the second episode of season 2 and the tenth episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on August 0th, 2016. Plot The episode begins in Tobakêt, a neighbouring town to Bàrcinon that belongs to the country of Frànnia (not to Ketalània). Kimberly has been chosen to live in a house where all her actions will be recorded on television. Meanwhile, Karla is alone at home and is watching television, and on the screen she can see her older sister's income in this house. In Tobakêt everyone speaks another language, but they understand Kimberly's language perfectly since the town is very close to Bàrcinon. Kimberly is happy for this new adventure that she'll live, but she's a bit sad because she won't be with her sister and they won't be able to think of a way to travel to Earth. However, Kimberly doesn't give up, and when her parents leave, she says quietly: "We'll get it". The day after Kimberly's admission, Karla is in her room bored, and is talking to her boyfriend on her computer. Then she receives a personal message from her sister: she's telling her that she'll wait for her at the "La Paz" underground station, and she'll come with line 16. She says it's a secret, and will give her answers when necessary. Karla agrees and takes the underground. When she arrives, Kimberly was already waiting for her, and she says: "Do you know what opens today?" and Karla says: "What your boyfriend likes". And Kimberly says she doesn't have a boyfriend and she already knows it, and she doesn't know why she said that. Karla says: "It's true, you don't have a boyfriend, maybe it's been some kind of premonition that I didn't understand. It's you who have more control of those things". Kimberly says that today a new section of line 9 is inaugurated in the northern part and they'll take that new section together with a section inaugurated earlier to go to the centre of Tarràkonon. Karla doesn't know why they're going to Tarràkonon, and Kimberly says that she has to be patient with what she's planning, and she says: "Believe once more in your sister". The girls get on the train, which is much more modern than the trains on other underground lines. The public address and accessories are state-of-the-art. On the train, Kimberly informs Karla that there will be another special event in November, the open holodeck will inaugurate for the citizens of Bàrcinon and for those who want to be in a simulation. Karla says this will be fun, and Kimberly agrees. Meanwhile, in the house of the reality-show, everyone sees that Kimberly is missing for a long time, and the last time they saw her was when she went from her room to the bathroom, and from there she hasn't left again. They've opened the door to see if anything had happened to her, but they've discovered that the bathroom is empty. Kimberly isn't in any part of the house. In Tarràkonon, when they get off the train, Kimberly reveals to Karla that she used the teleporter to go from the bathroom of the reality-show directly to the underground station near the house. Karla is surprised because her sister can't leave the house, and Kimberly says that viewers want to see everything that happens to the residents of the house of the reality-show. The girls are walking through Tarràkonon, going north. Karla asks where they're going, and Kimberly says they're going to the outskirts of the city, because there's something related to the Federation Starfleet. Kimberly reminds Karla that currently Jordy Kúdigy isn't on Teremedó or in their universe, and in his place there's his Mirror Universe counterpart. When there's no other houses or buildings in sight and they left the city, the girls continue walking towards the forest and up the mountain. Karla is getting tired of walking, and Kimberly says the fatigue will be worth when they reach their goal. Karla says she has to know Kimberly's goal or she'll stop walking, and finally Kimberly says: "As you wish. What I'm trying to find will reveal the authenticity of our existence". When they arrive at a place on the mountain, Kimberly indicates a door. Karla asks how she has known, and Kimberly says that when she was on the ship of the Federation Starfleet, she stole a tricorder and discovered highly secret information about them. Karla doesn't know what a tricorder is, and Kimberly says it's an device of the Federation Starfleet to analyse and obtain data from any object or living being. Karla tells her sister that she should dedicate herself to being a thief, and Kimberly says that they only have to be curious as they already are, and so they'll discover everything. They enter the secret facilities, and find that there's no one, only machines which are working alone, and a lot of screens showing several places. On one of the screens, Kimberly finds written "Original timeline". Kimberly presses one of the buttons on that screen, and they begin to see images of a history where they don't exist, and Admiral 21 has another life in which he doesn't break his relationship with İhi Kadse and marries her, and one of their two sons are called Dany and he'll be a great time traveller. When they see this, all the screens turn off, the lights go out, red laser lights appear and alarm sounds are heard: they've been detected. The girls directly go to the exit, but find the door closed. They can't escape. But Kimberly still has her private teleporter, teleports Karla at home and teleports herself back into the bathroom of the reality-show's house. But the director comes and says: "Where were you?"… Kimberly doesn't know what she can say, but says: "I tried to look out the window but I fell, I'm lucky that it's just one floor and I didn't hurt myself. You have to put a mattress on the floor…", with a painful face. And the director replies: "Don't be such a baby, this reality-show is for adults and you're already 18 years old, that's why we've accepted you. Be good and you'll see that you'll enjoy this. Few people have such an important opportunity in all Frànnia!". Kimberly nods her head, and the director says that in a month they'll make a trip to the capital of Frànnia, Parit. And besides that, those who want, can make an added trip from Parit to the last city of Frànnia in the south, the opposite side of Tobakêt. Kimberly is happy waiting for this trip, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Ľobjectiu ďuna acció es:El objetivo de una acción fr:Ľobjectif ďune action gl:O obxectivo dunha acción it:Ľobiettivo di un’azione pt:O objectivo duma acção ro:Obiectivul unei acţiuni ru:Цель действия